bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Desmikiv
"The younger, but more powerful sister than Rouscylla. A duel with her is more challenging." -Description Desmikiv is a Super Boss encountered only and only at The Ruins if certain conditions are met. It takes the form of a Blimp Spider Mech and a Death Mk. II fused together into one, but more red and darker than the both of them. Her BGM is Beethoven's 5th Symphony. Appearance Desmikiv takes the form of a Death Mk. II and a Blimp Spider Mech. Desmikiv has 2 fangs and 4 pairs of legs as well as 8 red turrets, 2 "Arms" with 8 barriers each, 3 Shaitan Turrets as well as 4 Rays of Death and 5 Auracrysts in a pentagram formation, all in a Black and Red color scheme with an exception of the Rays of Death, with a dark blue glow on the front. Desmikiv also takes the form of a black and red ZOMG with the kanji symbol of Death slapped on the center. Stats Desmikiv has around 800,000 HP and 132 AD. She moves at the speed of a Blue Bloon when crawling, Green Bloon when walking and Yellow Bloon when running. She is completely immune to darts, spikes and tacks and like all the other MOAB-Class Bloons, she is immune to ice, glue and tornadoes/whirlwinds, she has 20% resistance to explosives, 15% resistance to heat, 20% resistance to lasers, and 15% resistance to plasma. Parts These are the parts that Desmikiv has, and how she uses them will be shown after this. Leg Parts Desmikiv has 4 pairs of legs, each of them has 975 HP each, which a total is an equivalent of 7800 HP. Her fangs, however, do not count. Turrets Desmikiv also has 4 pairs of red turrets, each of them has around 750 HP, making a total of 6000 HP. Arms Desmikiv acquired herself some "Arms" from a scrapped core warship, around two of them. Each of them has a core and 8 barriers, the core has around 7500 HP and the Barriers has around 2250 HP. The total for each of the Arms is 25500 HP and the total is 51000 HP. Shaitan Turrets Like Rouscylla's Hakai Turrrets, Desmikiv has 3 Shaitan Turrets in a black and red color scheme with the kanji symbol of death on it. Each of them has around 7,500 HP, and the total is around 22500 HP. Rays of Death Like all the other previous Deaths (With the exception of the Death Mk. III), and along with Rouscylla, Desmikiv has 4 Rays of Death and each of them has around 13,450 HP, making a total of 53800 HP. Auracrysts She, along with her older sister, Rouscylla, has Auracrysts as well, red in color and in a pentagram formation. Each of them has around 15,000 HP and an AD of 44, the total HP is 75,000 HP. Attacks Like Rouscylla, Desmikiv attacks your towers randomly using her weapons and her legs. While walking, any tower that gets in Desmikiv's path receives 3 HP of damage, but while crawling, the towers do not lose any HP. She uses her turrets to aim at your towers randomly and shoot at them at a rate of 1 per 1.75 seconds, dealing 2 HP of Damage. While using her Shaitan Turrets, they aim at any of your powerful towers (Mostly the ones that are upgraded) and they start shooting at a rate of 80 RPM to a maximum of 660 RPM. Each of the shell deals around 5 HP of Damage. For her "Arms", they work in the same way as Rouscylla's; they detach themselves and aim at your towers, charging for around 5 seconds before firing a ray that deals 15 HP of damage with a pierce of 7 for around 20 seconds, after that, they reattach themselves back to Desmikiv before proceeding to fire again. Her Rays of Death aim at your strongest towers, charging up for 8 seconds before firing a ray that deals 65 HP of damage for only 3 seconds. It can penetrate through Level 1 shields. For her Auracrysts, they revolve around Desmikiv, and any tower that gets in its path gets 2 HP of damage off of their bar. Abilities Active OTMTK Les Apotres When Desmikiv enters the field, missiles are fired on all towers, draining half their health instantly. Scylla Blossom Desmikiv straightens its legs and quickly spins around twice, dealing huge damage to towers in the radius and reflecting all projectiles back at the attacker for respective damage. Infusion Reactor Desmikiv gains a yellow glow for 3 seconds. If 2000 damage is dealt to it within that time, it powers up and gains he speed of a yellow bloon for one second. KFKMT Spider Stomp Use one of its 8 legs to stop a nearby tower, dealing 40 HP of damage. Death Web Makes an octagonal web with radius of encircling 400px, disabling every tower inside said web. The web has 444 HP and can be destroyed by towers outside the web. Arachno Barrage Curls its legs and flings itself into the high atmosphere using a web string, fyling outside of the screen and thus invisible and invulnerable to harm. While in this mode, it'll also shoot a web to a tower 3 times per second for 5 seconds before coming down. The web will stun that tower 4.4 seconds and do 4 HP of Damage. T1101 Finis Diebus When Desmikiv reaches lower than 10,000 HP, she uses her Rays of Death to aim the four corners of the map, charging them for 44 seconds before finally firing them, dealing a huge amount of damage for 4 seconds. Soror Siderum Desmikiv moves her auracrysts to form a star in the center of the track and then glowing to a bright light, blinding any living tower for 5 seconds. Mechanical Towers care not affected. Auracryst Sacrifice When Desmikiv is down to only 75,000 HP left, she sacrifices one of her 5 Auracrysts, first off by revolving around Desmikiv at a slow speed before finally turning into a bright red circle and then finally adding 15,000 HP to Desmikiv as well as shocking all of the towers, dealing 5 HP of Damage and a stun effect lasting only 2 seconds. This happens every time Desmikiv loses 15,000 HP and every 15,000 HP after that and until all of her 5 Auracrysts are gone. Spider Bite She lunges to any living tower and "bites" them with her fangs, dealing only 1 HP of damage but it is accompanied by a poison affect that deals 1 HP per second which lasts for 5 seconds. Trivia * Desmikiv's total HP is 1,016,100 HP, the first conception of Tat1101's conceptions to go past the 1,000,000 HP Mark. * Desmikiv's abilities are made by three people; Octometaknight, Meta07 and Tat1101. * This is Tat1101's favorite boss. * One of the attacks are named in different languages; ** Les Apotres is French for The Apostles. ** Finis Diebus is Latin for End of Days. ** Soror Siderum is Latin for "she stars"... There is no exact origin of this attack name. ***Soror Siderum is Latin for Sister of the Stars * Desmikiv is the second Super Boss that the player encounters. * There is an unused form of Desmikiv, whose appearance is that of inverted colors, named Cyanikiv. Category:Bosses Category:Capital Blimps Category:Multi-part blimps Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Immune Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons